ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
MaK
Edmonton, Alberta | music =''"Got Urself a Gun"'' by Nas | affiliation = Extreme Answers Wrestling | current_efeds = N/A | previous_efeds = Answers Wrestling Federation Extreme Answers Wrestling Xtreme Wrestling Federation | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Brawler, Showman | signature = Backbreaker Heel Kick Crossbody | finisher = Scissorz Kick Olympic Slam | will = | wont = | trainer = Unknown | handler = | debut = AWF: 2007 | record = 47-17 | accomplishments = • EAW World Championship • EAW Hardcore Championship • EAW Unified Tag Team Championships • Complete list | retired = EAW: 2010 }} 2013. Pain for Pride. Early career In 2007, Mak was one of the most popular Yahoo Answers users of the Wrestling section. He had seen many times Sunday Night Yahoo being advertised, but never thought of joining. Four weeks later, when AWF was founded by King, Mak was linked on a Yahoo Answers question, and visited the site. As he went on to the site, he saw many popular Yahoo Answers users which encouraged him to Sign up, which he did under the name of Independent Kid. IK was a known Yahoo Answers troll, which was Mak himself, although he denied it until he became inactive on Yahoo Answers. As Independent Kid, he challenged the Answers Wrestling Federation Chairman to a match which he accepted. Independent Kid went on to win the AWF Inter-web Championship before he was shortly retired by Mak, as he signed up under his real identity although he was rejected many times by King and Mr DEDEDE. Answers Wrestling Federation Early career At the beginning of his career, Mak wasn't successful. Mr DEDEDE and King decided to make Mak job due to their personal issues, as Mak went on to lose about four matches in a row. During this time, Mak developed a friendship with then AWF Champion, Crude, and became close friends. Mak had a short feud with HRDO, and they were booked to compete at Dia Del Diablo in an Inferno match, which was canceled as Mak quit AWF. During his time in AWF, Mak always had arguments with the owners who disliked him from before, and was on his way to quit E-feds. In June, a site was made for AWF Divas, and one day Mak was in the chat along fellow AWF Members, and he received a PC from Ronn, another close friend, to join his new E-fed EAW. Mak accepted to join EAW and he was the first person to. Extreme Answers Wrestling The Beginning Ronn asked Mak to help him build the site, which Mak did, and Mak was given a high position on the board giving the EAW site a new look, and bringing more new than 10 new members to join EAW. Mak decided to quit AWF, and to focus on EAW. When EAW began rising, AWF declare war on EAW who had just started. The two E-feds had several common members, AWF Chairman, WWEFan and other members pressured them into quitting EAW and siding with AWF. A few days later, Ronn and Mak decided to postpone EAWs debut show, Mayhem, due to Chris Benoit's surprising death. Ronn had asked Mak to be GM, which Mak once again accepted to help EAW become a Top E-fed. One night, Mak came into the EAW Chatroom and saw that it had many AWF members who had previously quit, including the likes of Dirti Diva, Ozz, and WWEFan himself, which angered him as he found out AWF was setting up a plot against EAW. DD and Ozz got Ronn to mod them, which angered Mak even more, as he went on to ban them after throwing racist insults towards Ronn. That same night, Mak and Ronn got into an argument on different topics, such as AWF, and EAW Champs, as both sides went off on bad terms. The next day, Ronn woke up and only to see the EAW site turned into a Batista fansite done by Mak, Ronn changed the site to pictures of fat kids making fun of Mak, who still had the password, and decided to delete the EAW site. Return Once EAW died, Mak was uncertain whether he would rejoin AWF or not. At this time, EAW merged with AWF as a brand, giving EAW the new faces along some other Superstars to help kick it off. A few weeks later, Mak decided to return to AWF receiving an offer from Legacy General Manager, who would later insist to bring Mak to Legacy, offering him a guaranteed World Title, but Ronn didn't give up and tried his best to get him on EAW to help the brand. Mak decided to make his return on the newly founded EAW Brand, and debuted in its first show against Co-Founder, Evan, which he won. Rise to the Top Few days after EAW's debut show, Ronn's computer crashed therefore leaving EAW on the edge of dying. EAW was left for weeks without any show, a month passed after the debut show and Ronn still didn't show, as he promised he would be back soon. EAW was declining and losing it's popularity, Ronn was receiving criticism from the likes of MOP, CG, Dirti Diva and many others. AWF Chairman, WWEFan had a thought about transferring EAW Extremists to War and Legacy, and closing the brand down, but then some thought EAW should be given a chance, and a new beginning with a new GM. Mak was voted as the new GM by the members, and to see his writing abilities, WWEFan had Mak write a tryout script for Dynamite. Mak was giving a day to finish the script, but due to being busy, he only started writing the show one hour before it was scheduled and finished it by time. The script received mixed reviews, some thought it was decent for a first script, while Mak himself always thought, and to this day, that the script was horrible. Mak was assigned as the EAW GM by WWEFan, and he took over right away. A lot of controversy surrounds this subject, but as Mak claims, he never handed himself the World Title. When he became General Manager, Mak was asked by WWEFan to have Ronn drop the title at the next FPV which was about two weeks away. Mak wrote his first script for EAW, building up for an Extreme Elimination Chamber match at AWF's Dia Del Diablo. WWEFan told Mak to have himself win the Extreme Elimination Chamber, which he did. MaK went on to retain the EAW Championship against WWExteme4Life, and then defended the title against Evan at EAW's first ever exclusive FPV, Road To Redemption, in which he retained the belt. Few weeks later, a rematch was announced between the two, in a Steel Cage match, which Mak won due to MVM's interference, which was also his debut. Answers Championship Wrestling When AWF died, Mak had no choice but to join the former rival E-fed, ACW. He was asked by the board if he'd write, however Mak was taking time off from writing at the time, as he only competed as a Superstar. He picked Rob Van Dam as his pic base, partnering with HRDO to form a Tag Team known as CA$H RULEZ. Mak eventually quit ACW. Extreme Hardcore Wrestling During EHW's first run, Mak was offered by Latino Game before he returned to E-feds, to join EHW, however Mak rejected the offer as he didn't plan to rejoin E-feds at the time, but he would go on to join EAW a month later. StarrStan offered him several times again to join EHW, but he rejected the offers due to limited time, as he wanted to focus on EAW. When EHW was revived in late September 2009, MaK officially signed up as Y2WarrioR selecting his dream Pic Base, Chris Jericho, and thus joining EHW for the first time ever in his career. On the EHW Return Show, Mak has been booked to go against Latino Game, Mr DEDEDE, Speedy, Montell Smooth and Nik-e-G for the EHW World Heavyweight Championship. In E-Wrestling *'''Finishing moves **Scizzors Kick - EAW/XWF **Royal Express (Running double high knee to the back or chest of a cornered opponent) - EAW/XWF, LuDa Express - ACW ** Royal Experience (Arm wrench forward Russian legsweep) - EAW/XWF **Bank$-Rupt (Kneeling side slam) - EAW **The Saviors Surge (Codebreaker) - EHW **Corporate Punishment (Walls of Jericho) - EHW, T4L - AWF/EAW **Lionsault - EHW **C4 - AWF/EAW/ACW **Power of the $ (Unprettier) - AWF/ACW/EAW **Spear - AWF/EAW **Five Star Frog Splash - ACW **Ankle Lock - EAW **Olympic Slam - EAW Championships and Accomplishments *'All Wrestling Alliance' **AWA International Championship (1 time) **AWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ronn **AWA I.W.G.P Champion (1 time) *'Answers Championship Wrestling' **ACW Legacy Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with HRDO **ACW GM (2 times) *'Answers Wrestling Federation' **AWF Inter-web Champion (1 time) **AWF Chairman **AWF Vice President **AWF CEO **EAW GM (Brand)' *'Extreme Answerz Wrestling' **EAW Championship (2 times) - Longest reigning (first reign) **EAW Hardcore Championship (1 time) **EAW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mister K **King of Extreme (2008) **EAW Triple Crown Champion **EAW Hall of Fame (1st inductee) **EAW Chairman **EAW CEO **EAW Vice President **Showdown GM (3 times) **Dynasty GM (2 times) **EAW Greatest of all Time Award **Extremist of the Year (2009) - Mid-way Awards **EAW Champ of the Year (2009) - Mid-way Awards **EAW Board member of the Year (2009) - Mid-Way Awards **Most Valuable Extremist (3 times) **Most Valuable Champ (2 times) **Match of the Week (5 times) **Beef of the Week (3 times) **Promoer of the Week (1 time) **Best Feud poll - vs HBB **Best match at Reasonable Doubt poll - vs HBB **Best feud of all time (List This!) - vs Ronn **Best Stable of all time (List This!) - Triple Crown Syndicate *'Extreme Hardcore Wrestling' **EHW Championship (1 time) *'Extreme Online Wrestling' **EOW Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Fans Forever' **NBF Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'Xtreme Online Wrestling' **XOW Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Regulator *'Xtreme Wrestling Federation' **XWF World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) - Scramble Match **XWF United States Championship (2 times) **XWF Ultimate X Championship (1 time) - First ever **XWF World Tag Team Championships (2 times) - with RRS (1), Mister K (1) **XWF Triple Crown Champion **Undefeated at FPVs (4-0) Notable Feuds * Ronn * Heart Break Boy * Captain Charisma * Mister K Managers/Associates * Sabina: Manager from January to August 2009 * Jenny: Manager from August to January 2008 * HRDO: Tag Team Partner in AWF/ACW known as Ca$h Rulez * Mister K: Tag Team Partner in EAW/XWF known as MK+A * Triple Crown Syndicate (CC, MK, EOE and Sabina) = Matches and Results (47 - 17)= * EAW Mak vs Evan: Won * Legacy Mak vs Ronn: Won * Dia Del Diablo Mak vs Ronn © vs Jayjayyyy vs WWEXtreme4Life vs Evan vs Mr Magic: Won the EAW Championship * EAW Mak vs WWExtreme4life: Won * Legacy Mak vs Ronn: Won * To Redemption Mak © vs Evan: Won, and retained the EAW Championship * EAW Mak vs Undertaker-R.I.P: Won * EAW Mak vs Evan (Steel Cage): Won, and retained the EAW Championship * Oblivion Mak vs King: Won * Legacy Mak vs Indepedent: Won * Renuion Ca$h Rulez (Mak & HRDO) vs Mr DEDEDE & King: Won * EAW Mak & Ronn vs Hardy X & Hardy Boyz: Lost * AWF dies, Mak joins ACW, and EAW once it's resurrected * ACW Ca$h Rulez vs Hardy X and Hardy Boyz: Won ACW Legacy Tag Team Championships * Mak quits ACW * Showdown Mak and MVM vs Mike Waggz and Chainstein (Tables): Won * or Dynasty Mak vs Chainstein: Won * Mak takes time off from E-feds * Showdown Mak returns to EAW on The Peeplez Show, and later that night helps EAW defeat EOW * Showdown Mak vs Sabina: Lost, Mak was placed to replace the champ HBKF in the match as Sabina became the Women's Champ * 2 Redemption II Mak vs RRS vs ETR (Ladder Match): Won * Showdown Mak vs ETR: Won * Turbo Battle Royal: Lost * Showdown Mak vs CM Ronn: Won, Mak becomes EAW King of Extreme * Showdown Mak vs Masters: Won * Showdown Mak and Sabina vs HBB and Eve: Won * Doubt Mak vs Heart Break Boy: Won * Showdown Mak vs Heart Break Boy (Ambulance Match): Lost * Turbo Mak and Jaywalker vs HBB and WWEFan: Lost * Turbo Mak vs Carlos: Won * XWF Mak and RRS vs Nad & Rated R Rtzme: Won, Mak and RRS become XWF Tag Team Champs * Dynasty EAW Legends Battle Royal: Won * Turbo Mak vs Collin: Won with arms tied to his back * XOW Mak vs Undefined: Won * XOW Mak and Regulator vs ???: Won, Mak and Reg become XOW Tag Team Champs * Remember The Name Mak vs Carlos vs Mr DEDEDE: Won, Mak and MK become XWF Tag Team Champs * Dynasty Mak vs Jake: Won * XWF Mak vs Carlos: Lost * Showdown Mak vs HBB: Won, Mak wins the EAW Hardcore Championship * Showdown Mak vs HBB: Lost, Mak loses the EAW Hardcore Championship * XWF Mak vs Cena29: Lost * No More Pain Mak vs Lethal Consequences ©: Won, Mak becomes XWF United States Champion * SNA Mak© vs Independent: Won, Mak retains * Resistance Mak vs Regulator: Won * Resistance vs SNA Team Res vs Team SNA: Won, Mak scored a pinfall on Mr DEDEDE, Cena29 and GTRS to win the match * SNA Mak © vs Robbie V: Lost, Mak loses the XWF United States Championship * Xtremeamania Mak vs Robbie V ©: Won, Mak becomes a 2 time XWF United States Champion * Turbo Mak and Mister K vs Hang Time: Won, Mak and Mister K are EAW World Tag Team Champions * Showdown Mak and Mister K vs StarrStan and Viper: Won * Showdown Mak vs StarrStan: Lost * Turbo Mak and Mister K vs StarrStan and The Dark Emperor: Lost * Grand Rampage II Mak vs Heart Break Boy: Won * Grand Rampage II Grand Rampage match: Injured * Grand Rampage II Mak vs StarrStan ©: Won, Mak becomes EAW Champion * Hell on Earth Mak vs RRS©: Won, Mak becomes EOW Champion * XWF Mak becomes the first ever Ultimate X Champion * Resistance Mak vs Speedy: Lost * 2nd Year Anniversary Show Mak vs Jaywalker (Streak vs Streak): Won * Turbo Mak vs Nik-e-G: Won * Showdown Mak© vs Jaywalker vs StarrStan: Won. Mak retains the EAW Championship * Showdown Mak vs Robbie V: Lost * Turbo Mak, Mister K, Captain Charisma vs Jaywalker and Mr DEDEDE: Won * Pain For Pride II Mak© vs Captain Charisma vs Mister K: Lost * Turbo MaK & RoViper vs Bank$ & LSA: Won * Dynasty MaK vs Captain Charisma © w/ Bank$ as Special Ref and MK as Special Enforcer: Lost by DQ * Dynasty MaK & Mister K vs Bank$ & Captain Charisma: Lost * Dynasty MaK vs RRS, RJ Anthony, Cena29, Y2Impact, Captain Charisma (Gauntlet challenge): Won * Return Show Y2WarrioR vs Latino Game vs Mr DEDEDE vs Speedy vs Montell Smooth vs Nik-e-G: Won, Y2W becomes EHW World Heavyweight Champ * Dynasty MaK vs Speedy: Lost, MaK was attacked backstage by Bank$ and handcuffed * Turbo MaK, Regulator and RoViper vs CM Bank$, Captain Charisma, Malicious Intent: Won Note: Some matches are missing Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2007 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Characters from Canada Category:Canadian characters Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Males Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:Male World Champions Category:African American characters Category:1992